des mots si simples
by laloune
Summary: et si hermione était amoureuse de son professeur de potions? et si lui aussi était amoureux? ils s'aiment, et les mots sont pourtant si simples...
1. une blague déplaisante

**Hello tout le monde ! J'ai fait une nouvelle fiction et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Chapitre I : une blague déplaisante**

**Les Griffondors étaient réunis dans la salle commune, devisant et blaguant gaiement. Hermione lisait un livre tranquillement quand Harry vint le lui arracher.**

**- Harry, ce n'est pas drôle, fit elle. Si tu déchires ce livre je te tue. Il m'a coûté 90 livres.**

**- Si tu veux le récupérer, il faut jouer avec nous, répondit il. Action ou vérité ?**

**- Avec ou sans gage ?**

**- Avec.**

**Elle haussa les épaules.**

**- Action.**

**- Alors vas embrasser Malefoy, dit Luna.**

**- Hors de question. Mon gage.**

**- Dis nous avec qui tu as fait pour la première fois l'amour.**

**Tout le monde écouta avec attention. Elle haussa à nouveau les épaules.**

**-Viktor Krum.**

**Tous les garçons regardèrent la réaction de Ron, l'actuel petit ami d'Hermione. Celui-ci sourit et Hermione se plongea à nouveau dans son livre que Harry lui rendit à condition qu'elle participe au jeu. Quand ce fut son tour une nouvelle fois, elle répondit action sans gage.**

**- A part embrasser Malefoy, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de pire.**

**Une de ses amies sourit.**

**- Moi j'ai pire. Embrasser Rogue demain matin au cours de potions.**

**Son livre tomba et elle afficha un masque de dégoût.**

**- Je te revaudrai ça, Iri, fit elle. C'est absolument dégueulasse ! Je peux le faire ce soir ?**

**- Bon, on t'accorde ça, quand même, dit alors luna.**

**Elle partit, suivie par une magi-caméra qui permettait aux autres de la voir. Elle frappa à la porte du professeur Rogue et attendit qu'il ouvre. Dès qu'il le fit, elle se mit à sourire.**

**- Granger, fit il, étonné.**

**Il remarqua tout de suite son bustier et sa mini culotte. Cette fille le rendait pratiquement fou à chaque qu'il la voyait, et ce soir, elle s'amusait à venir le provoquer…**

**- Professeur, je me demandais…j'ai une inquiétude, murmura t'elle.**

**Comme elle parlait à voix basse, il se pencha instinctivement pour mieux l'entendre. Elle en profita et tira son col pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Et Hermione put s'apercevoir du fait qu'il avait fermé les yeux au contact de sa bouche. Elle fit durer le baiser un peu plus de deux secondes puis s'arracha à lui et s'enfuit à toutes jambes.**

**Granger l'avait embrassé ! Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris, nom de dieu ? Elle le provoquait depuis le début de l'année, avec ses sourires coquins et son besoin de se retrouver seule avec lui pour un rien. Mais ce soir, elle avait dépassé les bornes. Néanmoins, sa bouche était délicieuse et juteuse comme une pomme rouge… et ses cheveux étaient doux comme la soie. Il la punirait demain matin, se promit il en refermant sa porte.**

**Quand elle entra dans la salle, tout le monde l'applaudit et elle tenta de faire bonne figure pendant un moment avant de monter se coucher dans son lit, son livre à la main. Elle n'arriva pas à lire un traître mot et le jeta loin, rageuse. Elle voulait vraiment lui dire qu'il lui plaisait, mais pas de la sorte ! Ce jeu débile avait peut être gâché ses chances. Elle s'endormit, tourmentée, et ne sentit même pas Ron lui donner un baiser avant de redescendre.**

**Le matin, elle se leva avec une heure de retard et arriva, échevelée, au cours de potions. Elle eut l'impression qu'un cri tout préparé l'attendait à la porte dès qu'elle eut tapé.**

**- MADEMOISELLE GRANGER, ENTREZ ET VENEZ NOUS EXPLIQUER OU VOUS AVEZ TRAINE VOS GUETRES PENDANT LA PREMIERE HEURE ! **

**Elle entra et il la trouva si fragile qu'il faillit s'adoucir. Mais il se rappela comment elle s'était moquée de lui la veille au soir.**

**- Je suis désolée, mais je…**

**- INUTILE ! Nous n'avons pas besoin d'excuses bidon. Vous passerez à mon bureau…**

**Elle eut un moment d'espoir. Peut être qu'il ne lui en voulait pas !**

**- Pour venir chercher votre punition.**

**Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Harry et celui-ci lui envoya un mot pour savoir où était Ron. Elle lui répondit mais Rogue intercepta le mot.**

**- Ah, alors comme ça, monsieur Weasley est toujours au lit ? Vous avez dû l'épuiser, mademoiselle Granger. La prochaine fois, restez y, et ratez mon cours, cela fera un poison de moins dans ma classe.**

**C'en fut trop pour Hermione qui ramassa ses affaires et voulut sortir. Il attrapa son bras.**

**- Et où allez-vous de la sorte ?**

**- Ce n'est pas votre problème. Je sors, et je ne suis pas tenue d'assister à vos cours de magie noire. Lâchez-moi.**

**Il la tira vers lui et fit tomber tous ses livres. Elle se retourna et le gifla de toutes ses forces. Puis elle ramassa ses livres et se pointa devant lui le menton haut, comme pour lui dire ''j'attends ce que vous pouvez me faire de pire''.**

**Tous les élèves étaient ébahis de l'audace d'Hermione, et rogue était si furieux qu'il lui ordonna d'une voix glaciale de l'attendre dans son bureau. Il laissa la classe sans surveillance et entra à son tour dans son vaste bureau. Il claqua la porte et lui dit d'un ton coupant :**

**- Vous vous rendez compte que vous avez fait perdre 50 points à Griffondor, petite sotte ? Comment avez-vous osé me gifler ?**

**-Ah, je suis une petite sotte ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous êtes coincé et aigri à propos des relations des autres.**

**Là, elle devenait insolente, mais il le méritait bien.**

**- Encore 20 points en moins, granger.**

**Il ferma la porte à clé et insonorisa la pièce.**

**- Encore une chose ou deux. 2 semaines de colle tous les soirs de 20 heures à 22 heures pour avoir porté main à un professeur et 2 autres pour insulte à professeur. Et vous avez de la chance que je ne vous traduise pas en conseil de discipline. Début de la colle ce soir même.**

**Il la vit hausser les épaules.**

**- Et pour hier ? Rien à dire ? Demanda t'elle soudain.**

**- Il n'y a rien à dire. Vous êtes une idiote parmi d'autres idiots, et j'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un pari.**

**- Tout le monde n'a pas les mêmes enjeux. Et je ne suis pas une idiote, pas plus que ce jeu représentait pour moi une idiotie. Et je peux vous le prouver.**

**- Ah oui, et comment ?**

**Sans répondre, elle s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça pour un baiser langoureux.**

**Il avait oublié qu'un baiser pouvait être aussi…exceptionnel. A moins qu'il ne l'ait jamais vécu. La langue d'Hermione frôlait la sienne, la cherchait, la caressait, puis se retirait avant de revenir à l'assaut. Il voulut que cela dure éternellement, mais il se rappela à qui appartenait cette bouche.**

**- Non, dit il en la repoussant.**

**- Je vous plais, n'est ce pas ?**

**- C'est impossible, continua t'il, visiblement troublé. Sortez.**

**- J'ai besoin d'un mot. Vous m'avez mise en retard au cours du professeur Flitwick.**

**Il savait qu'elle mentait, mais il fit le mot et lui ordonna durement de dégager le plancher. Parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu se contrôler si elle était restée.**


	2. les retenues

**Hello tout le monde ! Merci pour les reviews de : maria, Camerata, zaika, mes trois premières fans...**

**Chapitre II : les retenues**

**Le soir même, dans la salle commune des Griffondors, tout le monde chercha à savoir pourquoi Hermione avait giflé Rogue et ce qu'ils s'étaient dits dans le bureau. Elle leur répondit à tous la même chose : elle en avait eu marre et l'avait giflé, et il l'avait collée un mois avec 70 points en moins. Puis elle monta se doucher et redescendit avec ses livres afin de pouvoir faire ses devoirs. Environ une heure plus tard, Ron vint s'asseoir en face d'elle. Elle leva à peine son nez de son livre.**

**- Salut, Mione, dit il.**

**- Salut.**

**- Je voulais qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé hier soir…**

**Elle baissa son livre pour le regarder.**

**- Je t'écoute.**

**- En fait, j'ai l'impression que nous deux, ça ne va plus très fort…**

**Elle haussa un sourcil.**

**- Parce que je ne fais plus l'amour avec toi ?**

**- Il y a de ça, et aussi parce que j'ai l'impression que tu m'évites.**

**- Très bien, Ron. Je te rends ta liberté. Tes groupies n'attendent que ça, je suppose. Une fille comme moi qui retient leur Ronnie…**

**- Tu n'es pas fâchée ?**

**- Moi ? Non, pourquoi veux-tu que je le sois ? On est mieux en tant qu'amis.**

**- Merci, Mione.**

**Il caressa sa joue et elle sourit. C'était vrai. Ils étaient mieux en tant qu'amis, bien que leur relation passionnelle ait duré deux ans.**

**Voldemort avait été vaincu l'année précédente et il n'y avait eu que quelques pertes. Les mangemorts, dans leur grande majorité, étaient en prison, et parmi eux, figurait le père de Drago Malefoy. Celui-ci était encore quelque peu hautain, mais il semblait avoir compris que ce n'était pas avantageux pour lui. Il avait été élu préfet en chef avec Hermione et ils s'entendaient plutôt bien. C'était lors de cette guerre, en juin de cette année là, qu'elle s'était rendue compte de son intérêt pour son professeur de potions. Elle aidait à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, et c'était ainsi qu'il était arrivé sur un brancard, le bras droit ensanglanté, la jambe gauche cassée et le visage scarifié. On l'avait placé en soins intensifs et elle avait été chargée de le veiller, ce qu'elle avait fait pendant des jours entiers. A le voir si innocent, elle était tombée sous son charme. Le jour de sa sortie, il lui avait jeté un coup d'œil furtif et avait baissé la tête comme pour la remercier. Ce simple geste l'avait hantée pendant toutes les vacances.**

**Un bruit sourd attira son attention et elle vit Ginny entrer et embrasser un garçon avant de refermer la porte. Hermione toussa et Ginny sursauta.**

**- Cela m'étonne de vous, jeune fille, dit elle en souriant.**

**- Oh ! Mione… Tu étais là !**

**- On est en plein mois d'octobre, et tu as déjà un petit ami ? Et qui c'est ?**

**- Ben… En fait, c'est assez compliqué.**

**- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, je le sais, rit elle. Drago ?**

**Son amie la regarda avec étonnement.**

**- Ecoutes, je suis peut être dans mon coin, mais je ne suis pas aveugle ! Je vois votre manège depuis le début de l'année.**

**Ginny s'assit près d'elle.**

**- Tu ne le diras pas, hein ?**

**- Mais bien sûr que non ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? Je ne suis pas une traîtresse. Expliques-moi comment vous vous êtes retrouvés ensemble.**

**- Eh bien, c'est assez bête. A la rentrée, je descendais les escaliers et je suis tombée. Il est arrivé là par hasard et il m'a aidée à ramasser mes affaires. Le soir, en rangeant mes livres, un papier est tombé et je l'ai lu. C'était écrit **_'**'Veux-tu sortir avec moi ? Dimanche il y a une sortie à Pré au Lard et je recherche une rousse, Weasley, de préférence.**_

_**DM''**_

**Le lendemain, je lui ai envoyé un hibou…**

**- Et tu as accepté.**

**Elle hocha la tête.**

**- C'est bien, je trouve. Moi je viens de rompre avec ton frère.**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Oui. Il trouvait que cela devenait trop…monotone.**

**- Non, ce n'est pas possible. Ron est fou de toi, Hermione. Il a dû s'apercevoir que tu ne l'aimais plus et a préféré se séparer pour ne pas trop souffrir.**

**- Je ne sais vraiment pas, fit elle en secouant la tête.**

**- Et on m'a dit que tu as giflé Rogue. C'est vrai ?**

**- Oui. Ce matin. Et je l'ai embrassé la minute d'après. Et hier soir aussi. C'était un pari. Et il m'a collée, mais je n'irai pas.**

**- Alors ? Ces baisers ?**

**- Il est pas mal du tout. Un peu rouillé mais pas mal…**

**Elles éclatèrent de rire.**

**Le lendemain, d'humeur exécrable, Hermione traversait les couloirs quand elle se cogna à quelqu'un. Severus Rogue se tenait devant elle.**

**- Mademoiselle Granger, vous êtes dans la mauvaise direction pour aller à mon cours, dit il simplement.**

**- Parce que je n'y allais pas, monsieur, répondit elle en voulant continuer son chemin.**

**Il usa d'un sort et la traîna jusqu'à sa salle de cours. Elle s'assit à contrecoeur entre Harry et Ron et posa ses livres avec bruit sur la table. Pendant le cours, elle flirta outrageusement avec Ron et remarqua que le visage de son professeur devenait de plus en plus blanc. A un moment, elle fit mine d'aider Ron à mettre quelque chose dans leur chaudron et effleura presque ses lèvres des siennes. Cela suffit à Rogue pour mettre Ron dehors pour bavardage intempestif avec Harry. Puis il ordonna à Hermione et à Drago de le rejoindre dans son bureau après le cours.**

**- Malefoy, vous allez me surveiller Granger pendant les deux premières heures de sa colle. Je m'occuperai du reste.**

**- Quel reste ?**

**- Les deux heures que vous n'avez pas faites hier. Vous pouvez disposer, coupa t'il d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune répartie.**

**A 20 heures précises, Hermione entra dans la salle de retenue et y trouva Drago.**

**- Toujours à l'heure, Granger, lança t'il.**

**- Eh oui ! Désolée que tu doives me surveiller au lieu de rester avec Gin, fit elle.**

**Il la regarda, surpris.**

**- Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ? Vas y, elle t'attend dans le salon des PEC. Reviens à 22heures moins 10.**

**Il sourit.**

**- Je te revaudrai ça, Granger.**

**Il s'éclipsa, et moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Rogue rentra dans la pièce.**

**- Où est Malefoy ?**

**- Il fait sa ronde. Etant donné que c'est moi qui dois la faire et que techniquement cela m'est impossible, il la fait pour moi. De plus, je suis capable de me surveiller comme une grande, vous savez ? Ironisa t'elle en mentant sans sourciller.**

**- Silence ! Je ne vous ai rien demandé.**

**- Alors à qui vous parlez ? Il n'y a que vous, moi et mes livres dans cette pièce...**

**- Visiblement, vous pensez que la retenue est une partie de plaisir. Nettoyez moi tous les chaudrons, et que ça brille !**

**Il lui jeta une brosse à dent.**

**- Mais c'est injuste !**

**- Je n'ai jamais prétendu l'être.**

**Elle se leva et darda ses yeux sur lui.**

**- Il est hors de question que je fasse cela. J'ai bien d'autres choses à faire.**

**- Ah bon ? Comme vous faire sauter par Monsieur Weasley 7ème du nom ?**

**Il reçut la deuxième claque de sa vie et en fut fou de rage. Il la poussa contre le mur avec force et hurla comme un dément.**

**- SI VOUS OSEZ ENCORE ME GIFLER, JE VOUS TUE !**

**Elle ferma les yeux et il vit une larme perler au coin de sa paupière droite. Il se calma instantanément.**

**- Je... je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas dire ça...**

**Elle essuya son visage avec force et le fixa droit dans les yeux.**

**- Vous l'avez fait. Vous m'avez traité ouvertement de pute ! Sachez que vous ne me faites pas peur, professeur. Ces larmes que vous voyez là, c'est la rage qui les a faites monter. Rien d'autre. Ne vous imaginez pas un instant que ce sont vos mots qui m'ont blessée. Laissez-moi partir.**

**Elle prit ses livres et tandis qu'elle les ramassait, il se dit qu'il connaissait la seule façon de se faire pardonner. Il prit sa main libre, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. Elle gémit à la fois de surprise et de bonheur et colla son corps au sien, recherchant plus que ce simple contact. Elle se sentit saisie d'un feu qui lui brûlait le bas ventre et se mit à se frotter contre lui. Il ne cessa de l'embrasser que lorsqu'il fut à la limite de la déshabiller pour la posséder.**

**- On ne peut pas faire ça, murmura t'il.**

**- Hum hum, répondit elle en s'asseyant sur la table et en l'attirant contre elle.**

**- Ce n'est pas correct, continua t'il en l'embrassant dans le cou.**

**- Ce n'est pas correct de s'aimer ?**

**Cette phrase le refroidit instantanément et il recula.**

**- S'aimer ? Miss Granger, je crois qu'on ne s'est pas compris. Il vaudrait mieux que ce baiser soit le dernier. Je peux coucher avec vous, mais pas vous donner ce que votre âme et votre cœur réclament. Retournez dans votre dortoir.**

**- Mais... protesta t'elle faiblement.**

**- Je vous en prie. Allez vous-en.**

**Il sortit et la laissa là, en larmes.**


	3. tel est pris qui croyait prendre

**Hello tout le monde ! Merci pour les reviews de : maria, Camerata, zaika, mes trois premières fans et aux nouveaux venus... j'aurais aussi besoin de quelques critiques pour m'améliorer... merci, Servilus. Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas la lâcher.**

**Chapitre III : Tel est pris qui croyait prendre**

**Le lendemain matin, elle apparut au petit déjeuner comme si de rien n'était et discuta avec ses amis de leurs projets pour noël et pour la prochaine sortie à Pré au Lard. Soudain, un Serpentard très séduisant qui jouait dans l'équipe de Quidditch se leva pour venir à leur table. Il se pencha vers Hermione.**

**- Il paraît que la plus belle et la plus intelligente fille du lycée est célibataire, commença t'il.**

**- S'il s'agit de moi, répondit Ginny pour rire, c'est vrai !**

**- Je voudrais que tu sois ma petite amie, continua t'il.**

**Elle sembla réfléchir un instant.**

**- Je vais y penser plus sérieusement, mais tu as le droit de m'inviter pour me séduire. Saches déjà que je déteste les balais et tout ce qui a trait au vol.**

**Il retourna s'asseoir en se frottant les mains et la journée se passa comme d'habitude, ainsi que toute la semaine. Elle accepta de sortir avec le Serpentard, Alan Grey, le lendemain de sa demande, et tout le monde put voir le nouveau couple le plus en vue du lycée manger ensemble, se promener, bosser et surtout s'embrasser. Alan était blond comme Drago mais aux yeux vert pomme et à la bouche bien dessinée. Il était un des sex-symbols du lycée.**

**Il était très attentionné envers Hermione et la couvrait déjà de cadeaux.**

**Le troisième jour de leur seconde semaine de fréquentation, elle se rendit compte que Luna se mourait d'amour pour se brave Alan. Alors elle essaya d'arranger le coup et les fit se rencontrer un soir de match. Le lendemain, il lui apporta une superbe bague d'émeraude, lui annonça qu'il l'avait trompée et qu'il aimait Luna sincèrement. Elle lui donna sa bénédiction et lui rendit sa bague. Il refusa de la reprendre.**

**- Je l'ai faite faire uniquement pour toi, Hermione. Tu es une femme fabuleuse. J'envie celui qui t'aura pour femme.**

**Elle porta donc cette bague et le jeudi, le tout-Poudlard croyait que Alan l'avait demandée en mariage. Elle se garda bien de démentir cette rumeur, même auprès de ses amis, et le soir, elle arriva à sa retenue la bague à la main gauche.**

**Rogue et elle avaient cessé de se parler, surtout lors des retenues. Mais elle espérait qu'il dise quelque chose ce soir. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.**

**- Félicitations, miss Granger, fit il sèchement.**

**- Merci, répondit elle aussi froidement que lui.**

**Elle prit la brosse à dents et commença à nettoyer les chaudrons activement. Soudain, une main la souleva et une bouche bâillonna la sienne, se faisant dure et exigeante. Elle glissa la main dans les cheveux de Rogue et l'attira encore plus près d'elle. Ils se séparèrent à cause du manque d'air et il la fixa.**

**- Ne l'épousez pas, ordonna t'il presque.**

**- Pourquoi ? Il m'aime, lui, murmura t'elle. Vous et moi, c'est juste une alchimie.**

**- Vous savez bien que c'est plus que cela.**

**Il la souleva et la posa sur son bureau.**

**- Si vous voulez me faire l'amour, faites-le, dit elle. Sinon laissez-moi tranquille.**

**Il déchira sa robe de sorcière en deux et s'aperçut qu'elle ne portait que ses sous-vêtements en dessous.**

**- Si je vous fais l'amour, vous l'épouserez ?**

**- Je ne sais pas... taisez-vous et venez par ici.**

**Elle l'attira à elle et embrassa l'arrière de son oreille. Il frémit et ôta sa chemise précipitamment.**

**- Tournez vous, ordonna t'elle.**

**Il obéit et sa bouche continua son chemin vers sa gorge, puis elle caressa son dos plein de cicatrices avant de les baiser une à une.**

**- A défaut de vous aimer, j'aime chacune de ces traces de votre histoire, murmura t'elle.**

**Elle passa ses lèvres le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il crut devenir fou. Il se retourna et lui infligea le même sort. Lorsque sa bouche s'arrêta sur un sein, elle se tordit sous lui et le maintint fermement pour ne pas qu'il s'arrête.**

**- Continuez... soupira t'elle. Je voudrais que vous me fassiez cela tout le temps.**

**Il remonta à sa bouche et elle ôta sa petite culotte ainsi que le pantalon de son professeur.**

**- J'ai besoin de vous, chuchota t'elle d'une voix rauque. Venez, je vous en prie, Severus.**

**Cette supplication fut comme un déclencheur. Il entra en elle en un coup de reins puissant et elle hurla. Il crut qu'il lui avait fait mal, mais elle le rassura en commençant une série de mouvements frénétiques qui aurait rendu fou le plus sage des moines.**

**Leurs gémissements se répercutèrent dans toute la pièce tandis qu'il allait et venait rapidement en elle. A un moment, elle le bloqua dans son élan.**

**- Doucement, susurra t'elle. Vous allez m'abandonner sur l'allée du plaisir.**

**Il ralentit ses mouvements et elle chercha de sa bouche la sienne pour lui redonner de la fougue. Elle murmura contre ses lèvres :**

**- Possédez moi comme vous ne l'avez jamais fait avec aucune autre femme. Faites moi vôtre...**

**Cela suffit à insuffler du courage à Severus et bientôt, ils crièrent leur bonheur au monde entier.**

**Il garda le visage contre le cou de son amante, humant son odeur, et elle mit du temps à comprendre qu'il s'était endormi comme un bébé. Cela devait être la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il faisait l'amour. Alors elle réfléchit à un sort de transplanage qu'elle avait retenu et le transporta dans sa chambre. Elle le borda et retourna au dortoir des Griffondors en évitant que quelqu'un ne la voie.**

**Le matin, ce fut une Hermione radieuse que l'on vit entrer dans la grande salle. Comme c'était un samedi, elle avait opté pour une minijupe et un chandail en laine blanche avec des bottes. Elle avait lissé ses cheveux et les avait noués à l'aide d'un ruban et avait même mis du gloss. Mais c'était autre chose qui la rendait si attrayante. Elle était heureuse, ce matin là.**

**Elle vint s'asseoir près de Ginny et lui chuchota à l'oreille :**

**- Nouvelles importantes à t'annoncer. Tout à l'heure, dans le parc.**

**Celle-ci hocha la tête et continua à manger. Soudain, Hermione sentit une sorte de courant lui traverser le cerveau. Elle entendit des pensées qui n'étaient pas les siennes, puis aussi soudainement que cela était arrivé, le courant disparut. Elle leva la tête et son regard rencontra celui de son amant.**

**Elle entendit sa voix résonner dans sa tête.**

**- Granger.**

**- Oui ? Répondit elle en pensée.**

**- Descendez aux cachots dans une demi-heure.**

**Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et il n'esquissa même pas un sourire.**

**Elle écrivit un mot à Ginny pour lui dire qu'elle devait aller à la bibliothèque de toute urgence et qu'elle la verrait au dîner. Puis elle descendit comme prévu aux cachots et y trouva son nouvel amant. Il ne semblait pas joyeux et se tenait debout au coin de la cheminée de son bureau.**

**-Vous m'avez demandée ?**

**-Asseyez vous.**

**Son ton était froid. Elle obéit sans discuter et sans réfléchir à ce qui allait suivre.**

**-Vous m'avez menti, n'est ce pas ?**

**-Pardon ? À propos de quoi ? demanda t'elle sans comprendre.**

**-à propos de votre prétendu mariage, cracha t'il. Vous n'allez pas vous marier, et encore moins avec Alan Grey.**

**Elle releva la tête dans un geste de défi.**

**-Et alors ? Si je vous avais dit que je ne l'épousais pas, vous ne m'auriez pas fait l'amour, c'est cela ?**

**-Exactement !**

**-Alors pourquoi vous donner cette peine de vouloir briser des fiançailles ? C'est ce que j'appelle de la jalousie.**

**-Absolument pas !**

**-Très bien. C'est tout ? Parce que moi je m'en vais.**

**Il ne répondit pas et elle sortit de la pièce.**

**Le soir, à 20 heures 30, elle était encore dans sa chambre entrain de ranger ses affaires-elle venait de déménager complètement dans l'aile des PEC- quand rogue arriva par la cheminée de sa chambre.**

**-Vous ne comptez pas vous rendre à votre retenue de ce soir, je suppose, fit il.**

**-Vous supposez juste, répondit elle en continuant son rangement.**

**-Et pour quelle raison ?**

**-ça ne se voit pas ? Je range mes affaires.**

**Il resta planté là sans bouger, semblant attendre qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Elle ne lui jeta même pas un coup d'œil et il finit par ôter lui-même sa cape et sa robe de sorcier qu'il jeta sur une chaise sur laquelle il s'assit.**

**-Et vous n'alliez pas me prévenir ? Continua t'il.**

**- Non.**

**Elle semblait vraiment en colère, et il crut nécessaire de faire le premier pas.**

**- Je pense qu'il est inutile de se fâcher, commença t'il.**

**- Je ne suis pas en colère. Pourquoi le serais-je ? Vous m'avez clairement signifié que vous et moi ce n'était rien d'autre que du sexe. Et aussi que c'était par pure envie que vous m'aviez fait l'amour hier soir. Pas de quoi se mettre en colère !**

**Elle jeta sa valise dans le compartiment à cet effet avec rage.**

**- Il faut que vous compreniez que...**

**- Que vous ne vouliez pas tomber amoureux de moi ? Le coupa t'elle.**

**- Non. Que je ne puisse pas vous offrir plus que ces étreintes passagères. Pas dans la situation actuelle.**

**Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond dans sa poitrine et elle rougit.**

**-Est-ce que je dois comprendre qu'il se pourrait que vous ressentiez quelque chose envers moi ?**

**- Je ne suis pas totalement inhumain, Granger.**

**Elle sourit d'un air aguicheur et tendit les bras vers lui.**

**-Prouvez-le moi.**


	4. rupture soudaine

**Hello tout le monde ! Merci pour les reviews de : maria, Camerata, zaika, mes trois premières fans et aux nouveaux venus... drdanascully, je te remercie de ta review. **

**Je vais me précipiter mai tout en faisant de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire. Bisous à tous !**

**Chapitre IV : La rupture soudaine**

**Ainsi commença une liaison tumultueuse. Pendant les journées, ils s'ignoraient carrément, mais dès qu'ils franchissaient la porte d'une pièce où ils se retrouvaient seuls, ils se jetaient l'un sur l'autre. Hermione constatait que Rogue semblait incapable de se passer d'elle plus d'une demi- journée, et elle en était satisfaite.**

**Environ deux mois et demi plus tard, alors qu'Hermione était assise en train de recopier ses cours, Ginny entra en larmes dans sa chambre.**

**-Mione, au secours ! Viens vite calmer Ron, il devient fou !**

**Elle enfila son châle, mon manteau et ses bottes et la suivit. Sur le chemin elle lui demanda ce qui s'était passé.**

**-Il est en train de frapper Drago, sanglota t'elle. En plus, c'est un malentendu ! Il me passait une chaîne au cou et Ron a cru qu'il m'embrassait, alors il lui a sauté dessus et a commencé à le frapper... moi, je voulais les séparer, mais Drago m'a dit de rester en dehors de ça.**

**-Non mais quel idiot, ce Ron !**

**Elle se précipita dans le par cet trouva tout le monde rassemblé autour de la bastonnade. Elle se fraya un chemin, suivie de Ginny et gifla Ron le plus violemment qu'elle le put, comme pour le réveiller.**

**-Non mais t'es malade ? Cria t'elle à Ron en relevant Drago, qui resta là, le visage en sang.**

**- Il a embrassé ma sœur !**

**- Et c'est pour un baiser -si cela c'est vraiment passé- que tu vas te faire renvoyer ? Il peut te dénoncer !**

**- Il n'avait qu'à se défendre !**

**- Tu es vraiment un imbécile, incapable de regarder autour de toi. S'il n'a pas riposté c'est parce qu'il aime ta sœur !**

**Tout le monde se tut et se retourna vers Drago qui se leva du banc où Ginny l'avait traîné pour soigner ses blessures.**

**- Weasley, saches que ce qu'elle a dit est totalement exact. D'abord, je n'embrassais pas ta sœur. Je lui attachais une chaîne au cou. Ensuite, je le dis devant tout le monde, je l'aime, et je veux faire d'elle ma femme. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, et je recevrai le nombre de coups nécessaires.**

**- Et tu en recevras jusqu'à ce que tu la laisses tranquille ! Cria Ron en retour.**

**- tu ne comprends pas, idiot ? demanda sa sœur. Je l'aime !**

**Un silence de mort tomba sur l'assistance.**

**- bien... si tu veux te perdre, ce sera sans moi. Je ne te soutiens pas.**

**Ron fit demi-tour et entra dans le château, suivi d'Hermione qui remonta dans sa chambre, énervée. Elle y trouva Severus qui l'attendait, les mains dans les poches.**

**- qui est ce qui t'as mis dans un état pareil ? demanda t'il en s'asseyant.**

**Elle jeta son manteau sur le lit et se retourna.**

**- Ron ! Il est décidément trop bête pour voir que Drago et Ginny s'aiment.**

**Il s'assit sur la table et attendit qu'elle se calme avant de lui parler. Ils étaient amants depuis peu de temps mais il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'on n'intervenait jamais quand elle était très en colère. Il attendit donc 10 longues secondes avant de donner son point de vue.**

**-tu te mets à la place de Ginny Weasley, voilà ce que je crois. Tu penses que tes amis accepteraient ta relation avec ton professeur ? Un Serpentard, un traître marqué par le Lord noir, âgé de 20 ans de plus que toi ? Même les plus insensés des parents n'accepteraient pas cela. C'est une envie de reconnaissance que tu as.**

**Elle le regarda et haussa les épaules.**

**- oui, j'ai envie qu'on me laisse vivre librement ma relation, même si elle est avec Dumbledore. Mais on n'a pas toujours ce dont on a envie, n'est ce pas ? J'ai abandonné cette idée depuis longtemps.**

**Elle fit apparaître une théière et une tasse et lui servit du thé en attendant qu'elle finisse ses devoirs. C'était une sorte d'habitude qu'ils avaient prise : Hermione faisait ses devoirs d'abord et ensuite ils passaient la soirée à parler, à faire des recherches ou à faire l'amour. De temps en temps, Elle corrigeait ses copies avec lui.**

**Au moment où elle refermait son livre de métamorphose, sa porte s'ouvrit et Ginny apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle les dévisagea avec étonnement tout d'abord, puis s'excusa auprès de son professeur avant de faire signe à Hermione de la suivre dans le salon des P-E-C.**

**-je peux savoir ce que fait le plus horrible des professeurs dans ta chambre ?**

**- il m'aide, dit hermione. Et toi ? Pourquoi tu es venue ?**

**-je voulais te dire que tout était réglé. Ron est venu s'excuser mais il a dit que Drago devrait m'épouser dès que j'aurais mes ASPICS.**

**- Eh bien, tut se règle, on dirait. Bon...**

**- Hep hep hep, tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ?**

**- non, quoi ?**

**- Entre Rogue et toi... Mione, dis-moi la vérité. Avec ce qui m'arrive, je serais incapable de ne pas comprendre ! Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?**

**- Si, bien sûr ! Mais lui... ça peut le déranger...**

**-vas y, l'encouragea son amie. Vous sortez ensemble ?**

**- non. Enfin, pas vraiment. On ne fait que... enfin, il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas prêt à me donner plus que le sexe.**

**-hum, hum... je vois. Et il est bien, au moins ? Au lit, je veux dire, ajouta t'elle, comme elle voyait Hermione hausser les sourcils. Celle-ci sourit aussitôt éclairée.**

**-Oh, oui ! J'ai l'impression qu'avec toutes ses années sans femme, il est plus en forme que jamais !**

**Elles éclatèrent de rire et Ginny prit congé d'elle.**

**- je retourne chez Drago. Personne ne saura, je te le promets. Tu n'as même pas besoin de lui dire que je suis au courant.**

**Hermione regarda son amie partir dans le noir vers la chambre de son collègue et secoua la tête.**

**Puis, un soir, Severus ne vint pas à leur rendez-vous. Le lendemain, il l'évita soigneusement, du petit déjeuner au dîner, puis s'esquiva dans sa chambre et la condamna. Il refit la même chose trois jours de suite et le quatrième jour, le professeur Dumbledore annonça que Rogue était en vacances pour 3 mois. Hermione sut sur le champ que c'était sa faute s'il était en ''congé''. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes mais elle resta le nez dans son assiette et continua ses cours de la journée sans que personne ne se rende compte de sa tristesse sauf Ginny.**

**Le soir venu, elle alla frapper à la porte de son amant jusqu'à ce que, exaspéré, il crie :**

**- Hermione, allez vous-en !**

**- non ! Je ne partirai pas avant de vous avoir vu !**

**Elle frappa encore 30 secondes et soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Elle se retrouva dans les bras de Rogue, déséquilibrée. Il la remit debout et elle entra sans refermer. Il le fit magiquement et s'assit sur le rebord de sa fenêtre.**

**-Pourquoi voulez-vous tout empirer, Granger ?**

**- Pourquoi êtes vous parti ?**

**- Cela n'a aucune importance.**

**- Alors vous n'aimez plus mon corps ? Vous ne voulez plus me faire l'amour ? Je vous déplais ?**

**Il ferma les yeux tant elle le rendait fou, rien qu'avec des mots.**

**- Dumbledore a découvert notre liaison. Pour ne pas ébruiter l'affaire, il a préféré me châtier lui-même.**

**- pour ne pas que les mangemorts apprennent que vous avez touché à une sang de bourbe, c'est cela ? Pour ne pas qu'ils se doutent de quoi que ce soit ?**

**-Oui. Pour ces raisons là aussi.**

**- comment l'a-t-il découverte ?**

**Il s'énerva.**

**-cela ne vous regarde pas !**

**- si, cela me regarde !**

**- j'ai frappé un de mes élèves, coupa t'il. Vous êtes contente ?**

**- Mais... pourquoi ?**

**- Je n'ai vraiment plus envie de parler. Sortez d'ici avant que je ne mette hors de moi.**

**- Si vous ne voulez plus de moi, ce n'est pas bien grave...Je vous aime.**

**-bon sang, ne comprenez vous pas ? Je suis mangemort, vous ne pouvez pas m'aimer ! Si quelqu'un se doute de cela, vous courrez un grave danger ! De plus, j'ai 22 ans de plus que vous ! Réfléchissez, Hermione, et ne vous comportez pas comme une enfant !**

**- l'âge est donc si important pour vous ? Murmura t'elle, les larmes dans les yeux.**

**- oui, ça l'est. Sortez de cette pièce, et ne revenez plus.**

**Elle sortit de là et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Il l'accueillit, le sourire aux lèvres.**

**-Pourquoi avoir renvoyé le professeur Rogue ? demanda t'elle, refusant le siège qu'il lui offrait.**

**- tous les Griffondors sont contents de son renvoi, sauf vous, mademoiselle Granger. Pourquoi ?**

**- ne répondez pas à ma question par une autre. Pourquoi exactement ?**

**- bien. D'abord, il entretient une liaison avec une élève, mineure, en plus. Qui est... vous, mademoiselle. Ensuite, il a frappé un élève qui a dit que vous, mademoiselle, n'étiez qu'une sale sang de bourbe intello et une... enfin, vous voyez. Et croyez moi, je ne l'ai puni que légèrement parce qu'il travaille pour moi et que nous ne voulons pas faire courir cette rumeur inutile...qui ne ferait que nuire à la réputation de chacun des concernés.**

**- alors je voudrais que vous me punissiez aussi. Il n'avait jamais eu d'écart de conduite, avant. J'ai tout provoqué. Je l'ai aguiché, et en plus...**

**- en plus, vous l'aimez, n'est ce pas ?**

**Elle baissa la tête.**

**- oui, professeur.**

**- bien. Je vais lever la punition de Severus, mais cela dépendra de lui et de lui seul. Quand êtes vous née ?**

**- le 2 janvier, professeur. Si je puis me permettre, pourquoi cette question ?**

**- rien, miss. Vous pouvez disposer.**

**Elle sortit, contente d'avoir servi à quelque chose, et se dirigea vers son salon où Drago était attablé, visiblement occupé.**

**- ça va, ton visage ? demanda t'elle en déposant son sac.**

**- non. Pas trop, mais ça s'améliore, avec les soins de Gin...**

**Ils rirent et elle vit qu'il travaillait sur le bal. Aussitôt elle lui apporta son concours et ensemble, ils tracèrent un plan en gros qu'ils peaufineraient plus tard. Ensuite, elle fit du café et ils se mirent à discuter de choses et d'autres.**

**- Alors, avec Gin, comment tu te sens ?**

**- Elle est la femme de ma vie. Je l'aime, tu sais, répondit il en prenant sa tasse sur la table. Elle m'apporte tellement de choses... j'apprends tout le temps avec elle, et c'est vrai qu'elle a des défauts, mais je voudrais l'épouser tout de suite si je pouvais.**

**- laisses-lui le temps de faire avaler la pilule à ses parents et ensuite vous verrez pour le mariage, rigola t'elle.**

**- Et toi ? Tu n'as personne, depuis ton beau gosse ?**

**- Non. Enfin, si, mais on n'appelle pas ça une relation. C'est un amour impossible à vivre.**

**- Si j'ai aimé Ginny Weasley, tu peux aimer n'importe qui.**

**Il n'insista cependant pas et elle alla mettre les tasses à présent vides dans l'évier. Elle se mit à laver les assiettes automatiquement et sentit ses larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un couteau dans le cœur tant elle avait mal.**

**-Je descends, tu viens ? Proposa son ami.**

**- non... je n'ai pas faim. Vas y.**

**Il sentit sa voix trembler et s'approcha d'elle pour poser sa main sur son épaule.**

**- tu l'aimes tellement que tu en es malheureuse. Ne te fais pas du mal inutilement, Mione. Oublies ça pour ce soir au moins.**

**Il la laissa seule et elle enleva les gants de ménage avant de s'asseoir pour pleurer tout son saoul.**


	5. demande en mariage

**Hello tt le monde !!!!**

**Je suis franchement désolée, parce que j'ai été absente si longtemps... en réalité, c'est parce que j'avais un trou intellectuel pour finir mes fictions. Mais me voilà pour ce chapitre de ma fiction sur hermione/severus. Je remercie ts ceux qui m'ont reviewée...**

**Kiss à toi, Maria, et pardon d'avoir été absente si longtemps...**

**Chapitre V :**** la demande en mariage**

**Brusquement, elle sentit un coup de vent et leva la tête pour savoir qui était là. Elle vit Severus arriver vers elle, furieux. Il se mit à crier.**

**-Es-tu folle ? Pourquoi as-tu demandé l'annulation de mon châtiment ?**

**Elle haussa les épaules en essuyant ses larmes.**

**- nous avons été deux à faire ce que nous avons fait. Mais excuse moi de t'avoir sauvé ! Cracha t'elle. Sors, tu me gênes. J'étais en train de pleurer, si tu n'avais pas remarqué.**

**-J'étais venu te dire que Dumbledore a posé une condition à ma liberté de mouvement.**

**- elle me concerne ?**

**- Assez, oui. Il ne dira rien si je t'épouse le 2 janvier prochain.**

**- Quoi ?**

**Elle resta ébahie une seconde puis sourit.**

**- Tu as dû mal comprendre. Il n'a pas pu dire ça...**

**- il l'a dit, sinon je ne serai pas planté là.**

**Il mis ses mains dans ses poches et attendit qu'elle dise autre chose, ce qui ne tarda pas.**

**-Et... as-tu pris ta décision ou viens-tu me demander mon avis ?**

**- je suis tout sauf un tyran. Je ne peux pas te forcer à passer le reste de tes jours avec moi.**

**- bien. J'y réfléchirai.**

**Il pivota pour sortir, puis, soudainement, il sentit les bras d'Hermione entourer sa poitrine.**

**- Tu voudrais m'épouser ? demanda t'elle.**

**Pour toute réponse, il se retourna et l'embrassa. Ce baiser là n'était pas comme ceux qu'ils avaient partagé jusque là. Il était si tendre et si doux qu'Hermione pleura. Il voulut se séparer d'elle mais elle le retint.**

**- restes avec moi.**

**- je ne peux pas. J'ai des centaines de copies à corriger.**

**- S'il te plaît... je suis si seule...**

**Il ne put résister à ses larmes et la souleva pour la porte jusque dans sa chambre. Ils ne firent pas l'amour, cette nuit là. Severus resta près d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, puis il rejoignit ses appartements.**

**La veille du bal de noël, Dumbledore convoqua Hermione et Severus dans son bureau.**

**-Bien. Si je vous ai convoqués, c'est pour avoir la réponse de mademoiselle Granger à propos de la proposition de mariage. J'espère avant toute chose que Severus ne vous a pas influencée de quelque manière que ce soit...**

**-Non. Il ne m'a plus parlé de cela depuis le soir même où vous le lui avez proposé, répondit elle.**

**- bien. Vous savez aussi que c'est le seul moyen pour ne pas qu'il passe devant le conseil professoral, n'est ce pas ?**

**Elle regarda Severus d'un air impassible, mais il put sentir la claque qu'elle lui administrait moralement, puis son regard revint sur Dumbledore.**

**-Oui, monsieur, je le sais. Et cela m'est bien égal. Si j'accepte de l'épouser, c'est parce que je l'aime.**

**Severus se redressa, surpris. Il était presque sûr qu'elle allait refuser.**

**- bien, bien, dit le directeur de Poudlard avec un sourire satisfait. Tout sera prêt pour le 2 janvier. Cependant, je suis dans l'obligation de l'annoncer aux autres professeurs.**

**-oh... cela gênera peut être Severus...**

**- dites leur. Je n'en ai jamais rien eu à faire, de ce qu'ils pensent, dit il avec un léger, mais vraiment léger trémolo dans la voix.**

**Le trajet se fit en silence, et quand ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre d'Hermione, Severus l'enlaça et la serra contre lui.**

**-Je t'aime, dit elle simplement.**

**-Pourquoi ? Personne ne m'a jamais aimé. Et je n'ai jamais aimé personne... ou presque.**

**-Eh bien, moi j'aime tes qualités. J'aime tes défauts. J'aime tout de toi. Mais je t'aime surtout parce que je sais que tu m'aimes aussi.**

**Elle se détacha de lui.**

**-Quand on sera mariés, dit il alors, je veux que tu déménages chez moi.**

**-Non. C'est risqué, et tu le sais. Malefoy pourrait soupçonner quelque chose, ou encore les autres...**

**- Weasley Ginevra est au courant, je le sens.**

**- je le sais. Je lui ai interdit d'en dire un mot, et elle ne le fera pas.**

**Il leva un sourcil, visiblement sceptique.**

**-Tu peux lui faire confiance ?**

**-Parfaitement.**

**-bien. Je dois y aller.**

**-Tu seras au bal ? demanda t'elle. D'habitude, tu ne viens pas...**

**-Je serai à la table des professeurs. Je vais devoir y aller pour subir les railleries et les félicitations de mes collègues...**

**Il sortit et la laissa seule avec ses pensées.**

**Le lendemain soir, Hermione ne fut pas du tout stressée puisqu'elle savait exactement quoi mettre. Elle se prépara donc avec un soin précis et attendit Malefoy dans le salon des P-E-C pour pouvoir se rendre ensemble dans la salle de bal.**

**Tout le monde fit silence quand on les annonça et qu'ils apparurent en haut des marches. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Hermione était plus que radieuse. Ses cheveux, lissés et parsemés de fils d'or, tombaient dans le bas de son dos. Elle était très légèrement maquillée mais n'en était que plus belle. Elle avait commandé une parure en or et argent mêlés et sa robe était le comble de l'élégance. Une moitié or, une moitié argent, elle retombait sur ses chevilles, lui donnant une grâce incomparable lors de ses mouvements. Comme sa robe et sa parure, ses talons aiguilles étaient des deux tons des maisons ennemies. Severus ressentit une pointe –non, un roc- de jalousie quand il vit Drago, en magnifique costume noir avec une cravate rouge et or, tenir la main de sa future femme et l'aider à monter sur l'estrade.**

**Elle se mit à parler, mais le regard de Severus restait bloqué sur son décolleté et remontait de temps en temps à sa bouche.**

**- Mesdames et messieurs les professeurs, chers amis élèves, je voulais vous dire qu'en cette occasion qu'est ce bal de noël, nous voulions, Drago Malefoy et moi, mettre fin à cette rivalité qui oppose sans raison apparente les Serpentards. Ceux qui nous avaient rendu rivaux sont morts, et nous ne voyons plus aucune raison de continuer à se détester. C'est un gaspillage d'énergie que nous devrions reconduire dans nos études. Voilà pourquoi Malefoy et moi-même avons arboré les couleurs de nos maisons mélangées.**

**-et je voulais préciser une ou deux choses : ne vous sentez plus obligés de vous cacher lorsque vous avez envie de faire quelque chose. Rien n'est plus interdit entre nous. Et quand quelqu'un vous est destiné, tout va se passer mais rien ne vous séparera. Pas même une rivalité.**

**Tout le monde applaudit à tout rompre et ils descendirent de l'estrade où ils furent vite remplacés par les Bizzar'sisters. Drago invita alors Hermione pour la première danse.**

**-Pas mal, le discours, sourit il. Improvisé ?**

**Elle éclata de rire.**

**-totalement. Et toi ?**

**- Moi aussi.**

**-Pourquoi tu as voulu qu'on s'habille comme ça ?**

**-Pour la paix. Je l'ai dit.**

**- C'est fou, je ne te crois pas du tout.**

**-bon... c'est pour quelqu'un que j'aime énormément, j'avoue.**

**- tu sors avec un Serpentard ? Et je ne suis pas au courant ?**

**-Oui. C'est un secret. Tu dois me jurer de le garder si tu veux savoir.**

**- oui, je te le jure.**

**-Tu seras réellement surpris.**

**- Dis-le, coupa t'il.**

**-il m'a demandé de l'épouser.**

**- merveilleux. Tu me dis qui c'est ou tu veux que je t'embrasse pour qu'il se lève tellement il sera jaloux ?**

**- non... ne fais pas ça. En fait, je ne veux pas te choquer.**

**-tu ne me choqueras pas, affirma t'il.**

**-bien. Je serai ta marraine.**

**Drago resta pendant un long moment sans comprendre. Ou plutôt, il refusait de comprendre. Quand il percuta, elle sourit.**

**-Je t'ai dit que j'allais te choquer.**

**-Non... je pense au fait que tu disparaissais tout le temps pour des raisons ou d'autres. Et surtout pourquoi ces temps-ci, personne n'a reçu de F ou de P en potions... et c'est depuis quand ?**

**-le soir où je l'ai giflé. C'était un pari stupide avec des amis, et on s'est embrassés... c'est parti de là.**

**- Et vous allez vous marier ? Mais tu es mineure !**

**-Le jour de notre mariage je ne le serai plus. Mais je t'en prie, pas un mot.**

**Elle posa un doigt sur la bouche de Drago et il rit en lui faisant une bise sur la joue.**

**-bienvenue dans la famille, marraine !**

**Tout le monde crut à ce moment là ce qui était faux, à savoir que Drago Malefoy sortait avec Hermione Granger. La nouvelle fit rapidement le tour de la salle et si elle fit pouffer 3 des 4 protagonistes, le 4****ème**** ne paraissait pas du tout enchanté de ce qu'il voyait. Il s'éclipsa dès qu'il vit que Drago avait tiré Hermione dans un couloir. Il les suivit mais arriva au milieu de leur conversation.**

**-tu comptes réellement faire ça ? Demandait la voix d'Hermione.**

**- oui. Je veux qu'on se marie. Et peu importe ce qu'on va endurer. Il faut surtout que tout le monde sache. Surtout mon parrain.**

**-Moi je pense qu'il n'en est pas encore temps...**

**Oh la traîtresse ! Ainsi elle avait prévu de s'enfuir avec son filleul ?**

**-Et pourquoi ? Coupa la voix sèche de Rogue.**

**Elle se retourna et vit tout de suite qu'il avait mal compris.**

**-Parrain, il faut que je vous dise que je vais me marier, annonça Drago, heureux.**

**-Bien. Venez me voir demain, elle et toi, que je vous donne ma bénédiction. Granger est la femme qu'il vous faut.**

**Il se tourna et partit, ne laissant même pas le temps à Hermione de corriger le quiproquo.**

**-il pense que c'est toi que je vais épouser ? S'étonna Drago. Tu ne lui as pas dit pour Gin et moi ?**

**-Non. Il est jaloux. Laisse le, il va se calmer. Ça doit être à cause de la danse, et du fait que j'ai dit au début de notre relation que j'avais un petit ami... il doit se faire des films ! Je le verrai tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant, j'ai des responsabilités.**

**Elle assuma ses responsabilités tout au long de la soirée, et lorsque tout fut rangé, vers 4 heures du matin, elle monta dans les appartements de Severus. La porte était ouverte. Visiblement il l'attendait. Elle la poussa et le trouva assis juste en face, les mains sur les genoux, les yeux rouges de colère et d'insomnie. Il leva les yeux sur elle et elle referma la porte avant de lui faire face.**

**-Sors, ou je te jure que je vais t'étriper ici même, murmura t'il.**

**-Le pire, c'est que tu ne me fais aucune confiance, malgré le fait que je sois pratiquement avec toi partout et aux mêmes moments.**

**-Pas besoin de confiance pour voir que Malefoy est ton copain depuis le début ! Ça se lisait dans tous vos gestes !**

**-s'il y a quelque chose qui se lisait dans nos gestes, c'était de la complicité et rien d'autre.**

**-Foutaises !**

**-tu vas m'écouter ? Merde, Drago est amoureux de Ginny Weasley, et c'est elle qu'il veut épouser ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Il m'en parlait tout juste, dans le couloir !**

**-Et ce baiser ? De la complicité ?**

**-Mais ma parole, tu me fais une scène ? Et si c'était Harry ? Ron ? Tu aurais fait pareil ? On ne peut pas vivre déjà dans le mensonge, et ensuite ajouter le fardeau de la jalousie. J'étais venue faire la paix. Mais tu n'en as pas envie. Alors bonsoir, professeur.**

**Au moment où elle voulait franchir la porte, il lança un ''reste'' qui la fit sourire. Elle savait comment l'avoir.**


End file.
